


This isn't kylo

by rainydays_and_daydreaming



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Other, You are the OC darling!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydays_and_daydreaming/pseuds/rainydays_and_daydreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Anon- One shot in which Snoke tries to break its link with Kylo causing a lot of pain between the two. He gives up because the bond is powerful, but leaving you more tired and weak than Kylo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This isn't kylo

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry if it’s short and boring. I started to have writers block :/ I kinda switched it up a bit where snoke only goes into the readers head.

This isn’t Kylo. You thought to yourself. Somebody was telling you to leave the base. Somebody was telling you to leave Kylo. 

That’s not going to happen. You fought back. Distracting your mind with other things. 

You were in pain for days. Horrible headaches and losing focus in your work. You had to call off work and go to the medical wing multiple times. All the doctors couldn’t figure out what was wrong with you. 

Kylo was on a mission. You needed him. You wanted to cuddle with him. You wanted to hear from him that everything was going to be okay. 

Days and days went by and the voice came back. You were in bed.Somebody was erasing your memory of you and Kylo’s first kiss. You shot straight when you realize who it was.

Snoke.

It all came together. Ever since you and Kylo became a thing, Snoke was afraid that Kylo was going to be distracted from his work. You were never around Kylo that much when he was working nor was Kylo around you while you were working. The only time you and Kylo saw each other during work hours was lunch.

You decided to go confront Snoke and his bastard ways. As you reach your destination, A hologram of him was already waiting for you. 

“Ah (Name) how nice-”

“Stay out of my head.” You growled. You were afraid that he was going to kill you. 

“Now, let’s not jump to conclusions shall we?” His grip tightened on the arms of the chairs. “I am here to apologize for I have been doing to you the last couple of days. I’ve overheard you been visiting the Medical Wing multiple times for headaches that I caused. I am very sorry. I am allowing you to stay with Kylo Ren.”

“How can I know that you’re not lying?” You looked up. 

“I am arranging you two to be married within a week,” He got up from his chair. “He will be returning tonight. I will talk to him and make sure he returns into your arms.”

“Sir-” You trailed off. 

“You never let me go deep into your head. Nor did you kick him out. I understand how you much you love him. You are strong. I am allowing you to stay with him. I am even arranging you two to be married soon. I am sorry. Now leave before I change my mind.” His hologram turned off and you stormed back to you and kylo shared quarters.

\----------------------------------------------------

“(Name)!”

You shot straight up. Kylo was at the end of the bed, Panting and crying. “He told me everything. As I was running back home, a medic droid told me you visited multiple times for headaches, even though you were perfectly fine, I got scared and-”

You crawled to the end of the bed and place a finger on his lips. “Shhh. It’s all over.” 

You kissed and pulled him to the bed. Your hands were going up and down his back. His arms were tightly wrapped around you, never wanting to let go.

He was towering over you. “I’m happy were getting married.” He smiled.

“Me too.” you smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry if this was cheesy and the ending was kinda boring. I wish it was longer but I ran out of ideas. I hope you liked it!


End file.
